Voltage Controlled Oscillators (VCOs) are useful in Phase Locked Loop (PLL) circuits in which an oscillator responding to an error voltage is driven to reduce the error to minimum or zero. Typically, a phase detector is coupled to the oscillator which is driven to provide a particular signal phase. Such oscillators in the past have been rather complicated and required a large number of parts. Furthermore, their temperature drift is typically complex and uncompensated.